This invention is for inline flow control devices such as pressure regulators and high flow valves that are mountable in a line between a source of pressurized fluid and an object to which fluid under pressure is to be applied.
In Gold, U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,695, there is disclosed an annular piston axially movable in a bore in a body (second piston). The annular piston is resiliently urged to a position to permit fluid flow therethrough from its inlet end to its opposite end and thence through holes in the body. With an increase of pressure at the inlet end of the annular piston, the annular piston is moved toward its closed position.
Lachmann et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,475,888, has a valve body with lower passages converging to open to a central bore while Miller, U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,247, discloses using a key to prevent relative rotation between two parts of a pressure regulator.
In order to make improvements in inline pressure reducing regulators and valves, this invention has been made.